Prolog : Vampire, Lycan and Detective (The Truth)
by YDwi
Summary: Saat mereka harus mempertahankan kelompok mereka. Disaat itu sebuah kebenaran mengubah takdir dan jalan hidup mereka. /EXO/SHINee/
1. Chapter 1

Title : Vampire Lycan and Detective (The Truth)

Cast : SHINee as Detective, EXO K as Lycan, EXO M as Vampire

Author : YDwi

Summary : Saat mereka harus mempertahankan kelompok mereka. Disaat itu sebuah kebenaran mengubah takdir dan jalan hidup mereka.

Note : Annyeong! Dwi imnida. Aku disini sebagai author baru. Mohon bantuan dan sarannya. Dan juga **Komennya.**

Note : Judul dan cerita tidak sesuai, typo(s) bertebaran, dll

-Let's START-

Vampire atau biasa disebut Dracula adalah tokoh dalam mitologi dan legenda yang hidup dengan memakan intisari kehidupan (biasanya dalam bentuk darah) dari mahluk hidup lain. Dalam kepercayaan beberapa negara, Vampire atau Dracula adalah perwujudan dari seekor kelelawar. Pada siang hari, mereka lebih memilih bersembunyi.

Dikarenakan sinar dari matahari yang berupa salah satu kelemahan dari mahluk ini. Tetapi, pada malam hari mereka akan bebas berkeliaran untuk mencari makan. Yaitu, darah. Dengan berkembangnya zaman dan peradaban, para Vampire dapat beburu di siang hari. Karena salah satu profesor terkenal telah menemukan obatnya. Untuk pengujian pertama, mereka-Profesor berserta ilmuwan lainnya. Memilih seorang atau sebuah mayat yang dipercaya adalah seorang Vampire semasa hidupnya. Vampire tersebut bernama Wu Yi Fan atau Kris Wu. Penawar itu berkerja sangat ampuh pada tubuh Kris. Tetapi, karena sifat ketidakpuasaan Kris. Dia memilih membangkang dan membunuh para ilmuwan dan profesor tersebut. Dengan kejam dia membunuh orang yang menjadi otak dari penghidupan dirinya kembali-Lee Soo Man.

Dengan 5 buah penawar, Kris mulai mencari 'teman' untuk hidup abadi bersamanya. Dan pilihannya jatuh pada 3 orang kewarganegaraan China dan 2 orang kewarganegaraan Korea. Xiao Luhan atau Xi Luhan adalah manusia pertama yang terpilih. Kehidupannya sebagai orang jalanan yang membuatnya dipilih Kris. Kedua, Kim Minseok atau Xiumin dan adik kandungnya Kim JongDae atau Chen. Kehidupan mereka tidak jauh dari Luhan, hanya saja mereka lebih beruntung karena masih memiliki tempat tinggal. Ketiga, Zhang Yi Xing atau Lay.

Kehidupaan Lay biasa saja sampai dia melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri. Kris berserta Xiumin tengah membunuh korbannya. Kris yang tidak ingin identitasnya terbongkar, langsung mengubah Lay pada saat itu. Kelima, Huang Zi Tao atau Tao. Tao adalah anak semata wayang dari keluarga kaya raya Huang. Dari keempat orang lainnya, Tao tidak diubah karena kesalahan kehidupan. Melainkan karena kemauannya sendiri. Tao tidak tahan untuk menghadapi semuanya, dari belajar yang terus ditekan, tanggung jawab sebagai penerus Huang corporation.

Yang membuatnya kabur dari rumah waktu itu. Tanpa sengaja dia melihat Lay yang sedang berburu dan dapat ditebak korbannya adalah Tao. Waktu itu Tao hanya pasrah karena inilah tujuannya, Mati. Lay yang masih punya 'hati'. Yah, kalaupun dia masih mempunyainya. Lay merubah Tao menjadi manusia terakhir untuk masuk ke kawanan mereka. Disisi lain, Tao mengingatkan Lay dengan adik kecilnya. Zhang Xiu Xian. Inilah keluarga baru Vampire terdiri dari,

**Wu Yi Fan atau Kris Wu. Vampire berumur 567 tahun atau 23 tahun umur manusia sekarang. Yang menjadi ketua dari 5 orang lainnya.**

**Kim Min Seok atau Xiumin. Vampire berumur 24 tahun. Mempunyai sifat dingin saat berburu tetapi hangat saat bersama kelompoknya.**

**Xiao Lu Han atau Xi Lu Han. Vampire berumur 23 tahun. Mempunyai wajah manis yang dapat menipulasi calon korbannya. Tetapi, saat marah dia akan menjadi vampire yang paling kejam dari 5 orang lainnya. Kris saja kalah.**

**Zhang Yi Xing atau Lay. Vampire berumur 22 tahun. Membunuh dengan cara melihat calon korbannya dengan mata Merahnya. Otomatis, calon korbannya akan terbunuh dengan rasa takut itu sendiri. Karena mata Lay adalah mempunyai kelebihan dari 5 orang lainnya. Itu dikarenakan dia diubah menjadi Vampire karena melihat kejadian tidak terduga. **

**Kim Jong Dae atau Chen. Vampire berumur 20 tahun. Merupakan adik kandung dari Xiumin. Tidak seperti 5 kawannya, Chen lebih suka membunuh dengan cepat atau tanpa basa-basi. Dia tidak memilih-milih. Mau itu anak kecil sampai lansia. Dia akan menghabisinya. Seperti ajaran Kris.**

**Huang Zi Tao atau Tao. Vampire berumur 18 tahun. Anggota termuda dari 5 sahabat lainnya. Dia 'menggait' calon korbannya dengan Aegyo andalannya. Saat melihat calon korbannya telah terperangkap. Barulah dia membawa calon korbannya jauh dari keramaian lalu membunuhnya dengan tidak menyisakan apapun. Tubuh korbannya akan dia buang entah kemana.**


	2. Prolog : Lycan

Title : Vampire Lycan and Detective (The Truth)

Cast : SHINee as Detective, EXO K as Lycan, EXO M as Vampire

Summary : Saat mereka harus mempertahankan kelompok mereka. Disaat itu sebuah kebenaran mengubah takdir dan jalan hidup mereka.

Note : Annyeong! Dwi imnida. Aku disini sebagai author baru. Mohon bantuan dan sarannya. Dan juga Komennya/Review. Gamsahamnida ^^

**Warning : Typo(s) bertebaran, uji coba(?), abal-abal,dll**

**Bila berminat langsung aja baca. Kalau perlu Review nya di sumbang. Nggak perlu panjang kok. Gomawo ^^**

**No Bash**

**No Flame**

**Don't Like…Don't Read**

**-Let's Start-**

**Lycan **atau Werewolf adalah manusia serigala yang diciptakan oleh bangsa Dracula (Vampire) untuk kepentingan mereka. Lycan ini berwujud manusia di siang hari, tapi bisa berubah jadi serigala di malam bulan purnama atau sesuai keinginan mereka sendiri. Tenaga mereka terbilang luar biasa (Tetapi di bawah Vampire). Dengan itu mereka dipaksa menjadi budak dari kaum Vampire. Kehidupan mereka berakhir bersama kaum Vampire pada abad ke-4. Itu dikarenakan kekuatan dari mahluk lain yaitu Dragon dan Phoenix. 2 mahluk itu adalah mahluk terkuat pada masa itu. Dengan hancurnya peradaban mereka. Maka runtuhlah kehidupan mereka.

Terakhir kali Lycan ditemukan dan merupakan Lycan terakhir adalah kelompok yang diketuai oleh Thomas Kim. Mereka mati di sebuah negara bernama Korea Selatan. Karena memiliki hubungan kuat dengan para kaum Vampire. Dengan bangkitnya Vampire terkuat, Kris Wu. Thomas Kim atau Kim Joon Myeon atau Suho menjadi bangkit kembali. Berbeda dengan Kris yang akan langsung memiliki kekuataan saat bangkit. Tidak untuk kaum Lycan, mereka harus menemukan kawanan mereka lagi lalu dapat mendapatkan kekuataan mereka kembali. Dengan tekat membalas dendam karena kaumnya terdahulu dinjak-injak oleh kaum Vampire.

Suho mulai mencari tahu tentang 5 kawanannya. Dengan usaha selama 2 tahun, tentu saja dengan identitas yang disembunyikan. Suho berhasil menemukan 5 kawanannya. Ternyata mereka telah bangkit seperti Suho. Pertama, Park Chan Yeol atau Chanyeol yang merupakan seniman terbaik di sekolahnya. Di pertemuan pertama mereka-Suho & Chanyeol. Mereka dapat merasakan bahwa mereka adalah 'kawan lama'. Karena Chanyeol, Suho dapat menemukan 2 orang lainnya. Byun Baek Hyun dan Oh Se Hoon yang merupakan saudara sepupu Chanyeol. Dengan bantuan 3 orang lainnya. Mereka ber-4 mulai mencari 2 orang lainnya. Kai Kim atau Kai adalah manusia yang mempunyai insting kuat untuk kawanannya. Dengan insting itu dia menemukan Suho dan lainnya. Terakhir, Do Kyung Soo atau Kyungsoo. Dia adalah manusia serigala yang bangkit pada tempat yang lurus. Kyungsoo diangkat anak oleh pengusaha dermawan Choi Si Won.

Suho dan Kai yang sangat dekat dengan Kyungsoo dapat menemukan kawanan terakhir mereka. Dan langsung mengajaknya untuk kembali. Dengan berat hati Kyungsoo pergi. Tetapi inilah kehidupannya, sebagai seorang manusia serigala (Lycan). Di malam purnama, mereka melakukan upacara pengembalian kekuatan mereka bersama. Upacara itu berhasil mengembalikan kekuatan mereka. Lycan terdiri dari,

**Kim Joon Myeon atau Suho atau Thomas Kim. Merupakan ketua dari 5 orang lainnya. Lycan berumur 23 tahun(456 tahun).**

**Park Chan Yeol atau Chanyeol. Memiliki kebiasaan selalu tersenyum pada siapapun atau apapun dan begitulah caranya menyembunyikan identitasnya. Lycan berumur 22 tahun. Merupakan seniman terkenal di Kampusnya.**

**Byun Baek Hyun atau Baek Hyun. Kakak sepupu dari Chanyeol. Namja berumur 22 tahun. Penyanyi solo yang langsung melejit namanya karena keunikan suaranya. Menyembunyikan identitasnya dengan wajah manis dan tingkah kekanakannya.**

**Do Kyung Soo atau Kyung Soo atau D.O. Merupakan seorang calon dokter dan menjadi kebanggaan di kampus dan keluarganya. Lycan berumur 21 tahun. Dan Lycan yang mempunyai hubungan erat dengan kelima kawanannya.**

**Kai Kim atau Kai. Sifat arogan, kasar, emosian, dan dingin adalah beberapa sifat asli dari seorang Kai Kim. Tetapi, dengan sifat itu dia dapat menyembunyikan identitasnya. Mempunyai insting terkuat setelah Suho. Lycan berumur 18 tahun**

**Oh Se Hoon atau Se Hoon. Merupakan adik sepupu Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Poker face itulah ciri khas dari Se Hoon. Dia seakan tidak memiliki ekspresi lain. Walaupun didepannya sedang ada pembunuhan sekalipun. Lycan termuda berumur 16 tahun.**


	3. Chapter 3

Title : Vampire Lycan and Detective (The Truth)

Cast : SHINee as Detective, EXO K as Lycan, EXO M as Vampire

Summary : Saat mereka harus mempertahankan kelompok mereka. Disaat itu sebuah kebenaran mengubah takdir dan jalan hidup mereka.

Note : Annyeong! Dwi imnida. Aku disini sebagai author baru. Mohon bantuan dan sarannya. Dan juga Komennya/Review. Gamsahamnida ^^

Warning : Typo(s) bertebaran, uji coba(?), abal-abal,dll

Bila berminat langsung aja baca. Kalau perlu Review nya di sumbang. Nggak perlu panjang kok. Gomawo ^^

No Bash

No Flame

Don't Like…Don't Read

**-Let's Start-**

**D****etective** adalah seseorang yang berkerja sebagai pencari kebenaran atau pemecah kasus. Untuk saat ini kelompok Detective terkenal adalah SHINee. Mereka adalah kelompok Detective dari kepolisian terkenal Seoul. Sekarang mereka mulai mengincar 2 kelompok mahluk legenda. Lycan dan Vampire. Aneh memang!? Tapi itulah perintah dari sang Bos. Selama 2 tahun(2011-2013) mereka mencari-cari keberadaan Lycan dan Vampire. Tetapi sampai saat ini juga mereka belum menemukannya. Tidak mudah memang. Dan menurut mereka ini adalah kasus yang paling aneh untuk dipecahkan. Hello!? Ini tahun 2013 dan masih ada kepolisian atau sekelompok orang yang percaya dengan mahluk mitologi seperti itu. _Hell NO_!?. Mereka terdiri dari,

**Lee Jin Gi atau Onew. Ketua dari kelompok Detective SHINee. Berumur 25 tahun. Dan orang pertama yang sangat antusias dengan kasus tentang Lycan dan Vampire. Penggemar cerita dan film fantasi.**

**Kim Jong Hyun atau Jong Hyun. Detective dengan penciuman yang sangat tajam. Berumur 24 tahun. Orang pertama yang mentah-mentah menolak kasus untuk mencari 2 mahluk mitologi.**

**Kim Ki Beom atau Key. Disebut **_**Almaigthy**_** karena kemampuannya yang terlalu banyak dan serba bisa. Berumur 23 tahun. Orang kedua setelah Jonghyun yang menolak pencarian Lycan dan Vampire. **

**Choi Min Ho atau Min Ho. Berumur 20 tahun. Orang yang seharusnya memilih menjadi model daripada Detective. Memiliki **_**bitch face**_** yang sangat ingin di ubah oleh Key. Minho adalah yang terkuat dari 4 orang lainnya.**

**Lee Tae Min atau Tae Min. Detective termuda di kelompoknya. Berumur 19 tahun. Memiliki kemampuan memcahkan kode-kode yang sangat sulit. Orang yang sering melakukan **_**aegyo**_** untuk mendapatkan keinginannya.**

**Untuk yang udah Review, **_**Guest :**_

_**Makasih ya~ udah mau review *Bow. Ini udah lanjut ^^.**_

_**Kenapa umur Chanyeol, dkk, nggak dikasih tahu aslinya aka nada di ceritanya. Masih rahasia. Jadi tunggu aja….(O.o)**_


End file.
